Desires of a Serpent's Heart
by HollyClarissa
Summary: Fred & George Weasley get into trouble with the Slytherin Prefect, in an attempt to get out of detention they take her to the Room of Requirement to persaude her. Threesome/Fred/George/OC


It was early morning, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was alive and buzzing with the early morning breakfast in the Great Hall.A few of the professors had gathered at the front table that overlooked the rest of the house table where the students sat and mingled. Today Slytherin house was all a rave after defeating Ravenclaw at their first game of quidditch yesterday afternoon. Emerald green and silver banners sporting the Slytherin house crest hung from the rafters and the hall was decorated in the victorious colors.  
>Sybil Rookwood,she was a small girl standing at only five feet and two inches tall. Her skin was fair and shimmered in the light looking almost translucent. The chocolate brown curls envelopes her slender oval face which unlike her father's greasy hair seemed to be so lite and perfect. No one quite understood how she acquired such lovely hair because most all of the Rookwood's had dark greasy hair. Most individuals in the wizarding community think she was graced this trait by her mother the late Amila Rookwood who died in child birth but left her daughter with her chocolate locks and piercing green eyes of an angel, high cheek bones and the cutest small,slender nose. Like Amila, Sybil had the same petite pencil figure that made her look so delicate and fragile.<br>She was sitting next to Audrina Passaro, Slytherin Head girl,quidditch captain in her seventh was sitting there playing with the food on her plate and half glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Fred and George Weasley who were sitting at the Gryffindor table among their friends Alicia Spinnet,Angelina Johnson,and Lee Jordan. Letting out a gentle sigh she knew it was almost impossible; someone with a pureblood status and wealthy family such as hers shouldn't even give them an upward glance. Sybil Rookwood the daughter of a death eater,six-year Slytherin Prefect,Slytherin quidditch team chaser and prized student to Serverus Snape. Over the her many years at Hogwarts she had built up this reputation and now for the past few months seemed to have fallen captive to a Weasley's charm. No doubt it had to be the twins, she had always fancied them and their trickster Mcgonagall stood up and started to talk; she was congratulating Slytherin for their win. The table roared with excitement and clapping. Then shifting to Ravenclaw about their hardwork and defeat the hall fell quiet as they listened to Mcgonagall praise them with confidence. Trying her best to surpress a yawn she glanced over to see Professor Snape eyeing her and Audrina before adverting her attention quickly back to Mcgonagall.  
>"Focus.." She told herself in the back of her mind as her eyes wanted so bad to glance over back at the twins who were sitting there whispering back and forth to one another and sipping pumpkin juice. Making a quick look to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet she frowned slightly especially knowing that Alicia, the Gryffindor quidditch chaser fancied George and made that all too Johnson on the other hand had a romantic interest in Fred. Moving a hand up through her chocolate brown curls she shifted slightly and looked over at her friend Audrina who she noticed had started to watch her curiously. "What?" She asked the girl wrinkling her brow and hoping that she wouldn't notice her stealing glances over to the Weasley Twins direction.<br>All the students seemed to have mixed feelings about the game because everyone always thought Slytherin cheated or had the game bought for them. This was never true despite what the other houses seemed to think. Most of the Slytherins looked bored while a few slept, this caused Snape to walk around the room and wake his students before Mcgonagall noticed. This made Sybil chuckle and she elbowed Audrina lightly and pointed to Snape who almost made a Slytherin boy jump from his sleeping state. A few Gryffindors snickered and pointed as well, everyone was still trying to wake up and fighting off the drowsy state that was all too noticeable.  
>Playing with her prefect badge that clung to her school robes, Sybil gave a bored sigh as Mcgonagall finished up her speech and excused the students from the Great Hall as the first class of the day started. She got up from where she was sitting with Audrina telling her friend goodbye as they parted ways heading to their classes. Sybil had charms class first thing with Professor Flitwick. It was her second favorite class aside from potions with Professor Snape. As she moved out of the Great Hall she caught a glance of the twins as they scurried down the hallway. Lucky for her she had every class with them since her first year at Hogwarts back in 1989. Fred and George as always were up to no good and it would be one of those days she could already tell.<br>Fred reached inside his robe and pulled out a dungbomb tossing it behind him into a group of Slytherin students as he and George snickered and ran up the hall toward Flitwick's classroom. The bomb went off and exploded over the group of students who cursed in disgust yelling after the twins. Wrinkling her nose at the foul stench the bomb left hurried after the twins. She was always on their case about their pranks, dungbombs anyhow were banned from the school grounds by Dumbledore upon Filch's request. "Stop Weasley's!" Her voice called out to the twins and they heard her knowing instantly who it was. Fred and George turned around their tall,slender forms were rather large compared to Sybil and they both looked down at her.  
>"Yeah, Rookwood?"<br>"Oi..Always picking on us.."  
>"What did we do this time?" George asked, playing off an innocent down at Sybil with a smirk, she glared back at him coldly as the prefect's badge flashed in the light. "You know exactly what you did! Dungbombs are banned from the school you two gits are perfectly aware of this." She said feeling frustrated knowing Filch would complain to Dumbledore and the students would be searched yet again this year. Perking a brow Fred and George exchanged a glance and she knew they were communicating the only way they could and still know without words what the other was thinking.<br>"What do you have in store for us?"  
>"Cleaning up dung?"<br>"Apologizing to your fellow snakes?"  
>"Maybe she'll put us in the corner Georgie.." Fred snickered and Sybil shot him a nasty look. They always gave her a hard time especially since she was a Slytherin but they gave her more of a reason to get them for whatever she could find. It had been that way for two years now since she became a prefect in her fifth year. It was because she fancied them that she gave them such a hard time, they knew this it was all to transparent. More or less it had became a little game between them. Sybil was the only one besides Audrina,the Slytherin Head Girl who had guts enough to call the boys out on their doings. It thrilled them really, gave them a challenge.<br>"Detention..during supper.." Sybil said simply knowing this would make their blood boil. She heard George take in a sharp breath and Fred glared hard at her. "Fine Rookwood, have it your way.."George said sourly rolling his eyes at the girl.  
>"I plan too.."<br>"We'll get you back for this..for all two years of it." Fred grinned wickedly but Sybil didn't look amused or worried. She had dealt with them many,many times and nothing they ever did anymore shocked her. Turning to walk into the classroom Sybil wasn't far behind the twina as she entered through the door way and took her seat at the usual table across from where Fred nad George sat. It was always awkward but she enjoyed her victory over them and getting to steal little glances were indeed a guilty pleasure. All through Charms class she would catch them whispering to each other and they would look at her as if they were plotting something. A few times they caught her watching them and the three glared defensively. She looked up one time and caught Fred eyeing her hard with a wicked grin. She blushed lightly as their eyes met and she turned her head away sharply looking down at her parchment.  
>Class went by fast after that and when it was time to get up and move on to the next class Fred stood outside the doorway. He grabbed her arm as she tried to ignore him and walk past. She jumped slightly at his touch and glared up at him upon seeing who had hold of her. George appeared moments later on the other side of her grabbing her other arm.<br>"Okay, what are you two prats up too?"  
>"Oh, nothing really.."<br>"We just wanted to talk to you about our detention.."  
>"This way dollie." Fred said, pulling her with him down the south hallway. She was going to miss her classes because of these two and she growled gently. "Where are we going? What the bloody hell do you want exactly?" She spat as the two moved with her so effortlessly. They didn't answer her or say anything until they got to the blank wall away from the other students and grinned just as mischievious as before. Looking at the blank wall she tilted her head in confusion wondering what the hell these two were trying to prove.<br>"A blank wall?"  
>"Not just any blank wall."<br>"No,not at all." George finished for them, as two large doors appeared to form through the stone wall and Sybil gapped realizing what this was.-  
>"The.."She started to say but was soon cut off by Fred who looked at the wall then back to her.<br>"Room.."  
>"of Requirement." George added with a smirk as Fred opened the door and pulled Sybil inside with him allowing George to close the door behind them. Sybil looked around it was like an old deserted parlor filled with couches,chairs and a large pile of assorted plush pillows while the walls were aligned with bookcases and candles mounted on the walls. Sybil had always heard about this room but like everyone else she thought it was just a myth and she was standing there now with the mischivous Weasley Twins. "As we were saying about our detention..We know deep down you fancy us and don't really want to give it to us.." Fred said with a playful grin hoping she would crack and melt at his feet like most girls did.<br>"You broke the rules.."Sybil snapped back at him as he moved in closer and touched the tip of her nose with his finger in a delicate tap. She wrinkled her nose and pulled away from him and he chuckled, "C'mon Rookwood, rules are meant to be broken..besides George and I always thought you were an attractive one for a serpent." Fred smiled at her and winked. Swallowing hard Sybil felt her cheeks flush and burn and was sure they matched the scarlet color on their robes. She listened to what he was saying quietly not interrupting as she tried to figure him out. "Fred's right, we are curious..We've always seen the Slytherin boys chasing after you.."  
>"Terrible gits they are, but what a pretty thing they do seek..Don't you agree George?" Fred was quick tongued Sybil noticed and always jumped to make the first move as his hand came up to touch her chocolate curls. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as he touched her lightly but she couldn't let her guard down for him, not now after all this time. "Wait..I'm not shacking up with either of you just so you can get out of detention..If this is what it is about?" She said coldly.<br>"Clever girl..She's onto us George."  
>"No, we had hoped to persuade you." George smiled walking up behind her now and placing his large hands upon her shoulders. She shivered slightly and saw Fred smirk at this as she tried to regain her composure as both twins were touching her. "What makes you think someone of my blood status and family rank would even consider shacking up with someone like either of you?" Her words were cold and stung but the twins could tell she was just trying to play it off.<br>"We hoped we could persuade you with both of us.."  
>"Ever been with twins?"<br>"Double the pleasure?" "Both of us-at the same time."added Fred, a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
>"What? uh..yeah..I know what you mean; can't believe you're offering this.." She said feeling embarrassed by the situation she had been thrust into, knowing completely what they had intended to do now. She cursed to herself and the boys grinned to one another. George moved in close to her now pressing his front against her backside brushing her hair to the side. "It's just..We've always had a mutual interest in you..You seem like a fun, fiesty girl." George admitted softly and turned his head down so he was looking at her and she didn't look away. Truthfully she had been just as curious but with Alicia and Angelina around she thought she would never have a chance.<br>"Rumor has it, you are a wild one despite that sweet,innocent disposition."  
>"Not like Alicia or Angelina."<br>"We think you'd have fun with us." Fred winked and bent down cradling her cheeks in his hands making her look up at him. She did this instantly breaking her attention from George who whispered now against her ear. "You know we wouldn't force you to do anything but it's curious how that quick temper of yours isn't fighting us." His hot breath against her ear made her tremble and bite her bottom lip as Fred leaned down now to brush his lips against hers teasingly. Goosebumps were forming over her body as their hands moved over her now pulling her school robes off and tossing them to the floor. With this she tried to pull away from Fred but only caused her to press into George more who let out a soft groan. She couldn't believe this was actually happening she felt a way of guilt and lust rush over her. She was still fighting her urges and emotions when Fred stopped long enough to remove his robes as well throwing it on top of her own before pulling her into him and kissing her hard on the mouth. From behind her came the sound of clothes rustling and she assumed George was removing his robes to match his twin. She melted at the kiss Fred had placed hard on her mouth. What little control she had left was now gone, his rough warm mouth lay planted against her own as his togue darted against her lips seeking entrance. Sybil moaned gently against his lips and she felt George up behind her once again. In seconds Fred pulled away breaking the kiss and smirking as he watched his brother snake his arms around the girl's waist.  
>"I think she likes this Fred.."<br>"Can't blame her really." Fred winked and flashed a devilish smile as George moved his hands down slowly and unzipped her school skirt pulling it down off her hips. Sybil gasped and she heard George chuckle. "Oh don't pretend like you aren't enjoying this.." He said as he pulled the skirt down to her ankles and traced a long slender finger between her legs now teasing her throbbing sex through the silk panties that lay hidden under her skirt. He grinned and looked up at her and then to Fred who perked a brow in interest. "She's already soaked..You can feel it through the fabric.." George beamed to Fred and Sybil blushed a scarlet red even more now. Seeing her blush Fred moved close to her and raised her chin so she was looking at him again "It's a good thing dollie.." He smiled and played with the buttons on her shirt, undoing them one by one as George held her against him moving his hand down into the garments making her whimper as he found the swollen bud of her clit and gently rubbed it in small circles.  
>Sybil felt her knees buckling as her body gave little tremors at the pleasurable sensation George was giving was opening her top now helping her remove it as George held her in place, pulling her bra down next exposing her round supple breasts and pale pink nipples Fred instantly moved his head down licking and sucking her right nipple into his warm, wet mouth. "Mmm.." was all she managed to get out of her mouth as the twins worked her body causing her to squirm in delight. Fred removed her bra and tossed it away from them as he feasted on her now erect and hard nipples taking his time flicking his tongue to and fro over the peaks and biting gently giving them a soft pull going back and forth between the two sensitive peaks.<br>George had started kissing on nibbling at her neck as she laid her head back against him and tilted slightly as his fingers toyed with her sensitive clit and rubbing along her slit before dipping inside her little wet hole. She moaned in pleasure as his fingers found their way into her tightness,stretching her carefully.  
>"Mm..Fred she's so tight." George grinned looking down at Sybil as she bit her lip and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Whimpering gently she felt one of George's fingers slip out of her as Fred pulled away from her breasts only to move his hand down inside her panties with his brother. Sliding his own finger inside her throbbing hole, Sybil moaned as both twins were grinning enjoying her wetness as they both had a finger inserted deep inside her moving back and forth gently.<br>"Told you, you would enjoy us.." Fred chuckled and removed his finger long enough to slide her panties down to her ankles. He positioned himself on his knees infront of her being quite tall he was at the perfect level now as his fingers parted her slick folds and his tongue lashed out against her swollen clit. Her whole body felt as if she were on fire as George retracted his finger and pressed it to Sybil's lips as it glistened with her juices. Opening her mouth she allowed him to slip his finger inside as she licked and suckled the juices from his digit. She felt Fred pull away now he was removing his shirt and unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down allowing his large,thick member to pop free of it's imprisonment. George let her go only to shed his clothes as well, Sybil watched as Fred moved down to pile of pillows and lay on his back beckoning her over. Moving to him she grinned and his hands came up to rest on her hips as he guided her down to straddle his lap until he gently forced his thick member deep inside her making her cry out in pleasure.  
>"Oh god, Fred.." She moaned and he smiled holding her in place as George appeared back behind her again as he had done before and the boys exchanged grins. Rubbing her sensitive clit as Fred held her still George smiled and coated his finger with her juices. Sybil whimpered and moaned gently feeling George tease her clit as Fred held her down in place as she was stuffed full of this thick manhood. "Remember what we said about being with us both?" Fred asked as Sybil nodded as Fred was placing his hands behind her and spreading her ass cheeks while George rubbed his juice covered finger in circles around the tight,rim of her ass. She blushed more and Fred grinned watching her as George slowly inserted his finger inch by inch.<br>Closing her eyes she hissed in pleasure as George so boldly teased and played with as ass. She never allowed this to happen much but her adrenaline was going full blast and she didn't want this to stop now despite her moral beliefs. "Damn, Sybil..no wonder the boys like you so much.." George teased moving his finger in and out slowly. Her eyes opened and Sybil turned her head looking at George over her shoulder as he reached down to kiss her, parting her lips and pushing his tongue inside her hot,eager mouth. Taking her face back in his hands Fred broke their kiss only to replace George's mouth with his own as he smothered her in a hard,lustful kiss. "Ooh, take me please..." Sybil whimpered in a needy voice finally, not being able to withstand much more of their teasing her.  
>"Only if you forget about our detention and stop hassling us." Fred grinned and Sybil knew this was what they would come after. "If you agree, we'll pleasure and you can be our little dollie.." Georged grinned back as Sybil nodded silently biting her lip as Fred pulled her forward slightly raising her ass in the air as George removed his finger only to replaced with his member sliding inside her tight ass pushing her forward as he slowly pumped inside her taking her right breast in his hand while she bucked her hips tenderly against Fred moving herself against him as they stuffed her full. Moans of pleasure and ectasy escaping their lips as they moved in time, thrusting and bucking wildly minute by minute as Sybil was engulfed by their carnal male desires. This was the first time Sybil had experienced anything like this after fantadsizing about it for so long. Having both twins deep inside her, she was at their mercy. Fred leaned up and kissed her hard as before in more of a selfish manner now as George moved his hand and turned her head to meet his kiss breaking the kiss between her and Fred smirking revenge at hid brother. Enveloped in pleasure, she couldn't take much more and she knew she would probably regret this later but the orgasm that was building up in the core of her body made her moan loudly and urge both of them on. "Mm..Fill me up.." She said and had given in completely to them, allowing them to do what they liked with her.<br>"Gladly."  
>"With pleasure." They smiled taking her roughly now treating her like a doll as Fred had called her many times. She know longer had control over anything and let them have their way pumping and thrusting in and out of her tight holes stretching her to fit their girth. She was completely intoxicated by them and they were driving her to the edge she felt them tense up along with her own body as hot spurts of liquid shot inside her filling her up as she wanted. Both twins were panting as they exploded inside her body causing her own body to shake and overcome with pleasure of her own orgasm ripping through her core and washing over her body. Their juices mixed together and ran down between them in a sticky mess as she went limp against Fred who sat up nestling her against his body as George pressed tiny kisses along her back pulling out of her and sitting beside Fred.<br>"Who knew a serpent could be so good."  
>"Way better than Angelina or Alicia."<br>"They would never go for this."  
>"I'm not Angelina or Alicia, now am I?." Sybil teased and looked at the boys who chuckled.<br>"Better actually." They said together and kissed Sybil one after the other. Things with them would never be the same, but there was no turning back now, another girl had fallen for a Weasley charm.


End file.
